My Protector, My Savior
by wrestlenascargirl
Summary: A detective finds herself caught. Her boss, her partner, and her life all stressing her out. Life doesn’t get any better when men from her past come back into her life inquiring about a cold case she is very much a part of. Who saves her?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I only own Teresa so far.

**Chapter 1**

Detective Teresa Morgan walked into the main Boston Precinct ready to work. In one hand her purse and in the other a travel mug containing warm raspberry tea. Her long curly brown hair was pulled back away from her face into a ponytail. She wore a black pants suit with light blue pinstripes. Under the suit jacket she wore a light blue button up shirt. On her feet she wore a pair of black boots.

"Mornin Terry."

Teresa looked across her desk after sitting down at her partner. When she had first arrived she didn't get along with Detective John Cena. He didn't think women had any business being detectives. He felt if a woman wanted to be a cop then she could be sitting behind a desk.

"Mornin John."

John smiled at her as she took off her jacket. Clipped to her belt was her badge. He had to admit four years ago when she joined he didn't want her there. He sure didn't want her as his partner. Then working their first case together, she saved his life. Since then they worked very well together and considered each other best friends. Since Teresa had no family left anymore, she often spent time with John and his.

"Morgan! Cena! In my office now!" Chief David Bautista yelled.

"Did you think you would be seeing him this soon after last night?" John asked quietly with a little sarcasm in his voice.

Teresa playfully hit his arm and shook her head. It was one of the many secrets John kept for Teresa…her dating their boss.

"In answer to your question…" Teresa stopped seeing who was sitting with the chief.

"Terry? What's wrong?" John asked stopping himself from running into the back of her.

"Hello Reese."

John looked from Teresa to Dave to this stranger back to Teresa. The strange man was a rather large black man who sported a gray pants suit, blue shirt, black shoes, and a badge clipped to his belt. Pushed atop his head was a pair of designer shades.

"Sir I don't know who in the hell you are but you will address her as Detective Morgan."

Teresa couldn't help but smile at John and his protectiveness. She placed an had on his large upper arm and shook her head.

"It's ok John." Teresa said pausing and then looking at the man.

"What can I do for you?"

It was then Dave began to speak. "Morgan, Cena this is Lieutenant Bobby Lashley from Colorado Springs, Colorado. He's here about a cold case he and his partner Deputy Chief Callaway are working on."

Teresa had a sinking feeling about what she was about to hear. She immediately recognized Deputy Chief Callaway when she finally noticed he was in the room. He looked a lot older than the last time she saw him, but then again that was twenty years ago.

"Why are they here chief? I mean what do we have to do with a cold case in Colorado?"

"Well Detective Cena we don't need you actually. You may leave." Bobby replied with a hint of jealousy and anger in his voice.

John looked at Chief Bautista who nodded. He was about to leave the office but stopped feeling Teresa's hand grabbing his. Seeing the look in her eyes caused him to stay. Deputy Chief Callaway looked at Teresa and began speaking.

"Detective Morgan, the case we're working on is for the murder of Nicolette."

John felt Teresa starting to become limp. Just before she could fall he caught her. He helped her into a chair and knelt in front of her.

"Terry? What's wrong? Who is Nicolette?"

Teresa looked at her partner and sighed heavily. "She's the reason I became a cop. I wanted to stop what happened to her from happening to other people. I wanted to find the people who did these things. She's my sister."

* * *

I really hope yall enjoy this story. I dont know who the main guy will be yet, but its between dave, bobby, and john. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I only own Teresa so far.

**Note:** I know I said Mark was a Chief Lieutenant but really he is a Deputy Chief. Sorry about that.

**Chapter 2**

When John looked around the office, he noticed Dave was shocked at this information. He wasn't surprised though because it took almost the whole time they had been partners for Teresa to tell him about Nicolette.

"Teresa?" Dave asked with a concerned voice laced with a little bit of being upset as well as angry.

Bobby looked at Teresa with a smirk. "Man Reese I thought you were dating your partner there for a minute. Now I think you've been a bad girl and are dating your boss."

At that moment, Dave had Bobby up against one of his office walls.

"You will treat my detective with respect. Also not only does she work with me but we're family here. I have known her the whole four years she has been with us. Most importantly she is a woman. I don't care what kind of past you two have, but if you ever speak to her again like that I will throw you in a cell with Big Jay Jay. It wouldn't make him happy to know you were disrespecting his favorite police officer either."

"Chief Bautista! Lieutenant Lashley! Sit down please! If yall will calm down I'll explain!" Teresa yelled out loudly.

Dave sat down behind his desk while Bobby took a seat on a chair across from him. Teresa sat down on the couch next to John who was holding her hand for support.

"First off Detective Cena is staying in here for support as well as the fact he already knows. Secondly Lieutenant I am single. Not that it is any of your business." Teresa started off avoiding Dave's sudden angered gaze.

"Twenty years ago when I was almost ten years old, my older sister Nicolette went missing. My parents and I were on our way back from a school play I was in. Nicolette was home with our neighbor and our younger brother Joshua. She was fourteen years old. By the time we got home there were cops everywhere. I ran into the house and there was blood everywhere."

John squeezed Teresa's hand that rested between his own.

"The neighbor was dead. She had been hit over the head with one of the paper weights off of Dad's desk. They said Joshua tried to run downstairs from where he had been sleeping in his room. He jumped on the killer's back while he was trying to take Nicolette. The killer flipped him off of him and then shot him in the head when he tried to get up. Nicolette was gone and never found until a week later. They found out she had been raped many times before she was killed. She had also been beaten as well." Teresa explained with tears on her face and in her eyes.

"So what all does this mean sir?" John asked addressing Deputy Chief Callaway.

Mark Callaway noticed Teresa's shoulders shaking. Her face hidden by her hands let him know that in her mind she reliving it all. This case had been just as hard the first time for him as it was now as well. Teresa was his goddaughter and if he could have saved her from having to go through what was going on he would. He motioned John aside and knelt in front of Teresa. When John stood he noticed Dave as well as Bobby looking confused. Mark placed a hand on Teresa's knee causing her to peak through her fingers at the hand.

"Reesey…look at me." Mark calmly and quietly said.

Teresa looked up at the older man slowly.

"We finally got him Reesey. There is a problem though."

Teresa began to feel a cold feeling, a scared feeling. "What is it?"

"It was Mason, Reesey. We have the evidence we need to arrest him."

"So why haven't you arrested him?"

"Because he's out of our jurisdiction Reesey. We know where he is though."

"Where is he? Why hasn't he been arrested yet?"

"He hasn't been arrested yet because we just told the local authorities that he's in their area. He's here in Boston, Teresa."

"He's coming after me…" Teresa got out before she passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I only own Teresa so far.

**Chapter 3**

"TERESA!" John yelled out as he caught her.

John picked her up in his arms and laid her down on the couch in the Chief's office. He placed his hand on her cheek.

"Come on Reese. Wake up." He softly said.

Dave, Mark, and Bobby all watched wondering why the soft and gentle touch and tone. Dave himself couldn't help but wonder what was going on between his two detectives. It just added to the things he and Teresa would need to talk about later. Finally after a few minutes Teresa began to stir. Her eyelids slowly fluttered open and her deep blue eyes met John's gaze.

"What happened?"

"You fainted Reese." John said.

Teresa looked at him and noticed how concerned he looked. She began to sit up and weakly smiled at John as he helped her sit up.

"Thanks."

Teresa looked around the room and noticed Dave, Mark, and Bobby's concerned looks. She had to admit she was surprised seeing Bobby's concerned gaze because they hadn't ended on the best of terms.

"So what do we know so far?" Teresa asked getting back into work mode.

"Detective Morgan maybe you should slow down." Dave said somewhat sternly.

"Chief Bautista with all due respect I have feared this happening my whole life. I'm tired of looking over my shoulder everywhere I go. I want to get this guy. I have to." Teresa said angrily.

"Well Detective Morgan this is what we have so far. We had some stuff sent to us about two months ago."

"What stuff Deputy Chief?" Teresa asked confused.

"We had some journals, clothes, and recordings sent to us anonymously. Why we don't know. He had it all planned out Teresa. He stalked your family. Teresa…we have evidence that he was behind your parents'…"

Mark never had time to finish his sentence as Teresa interrupted him.

"You have to be kidding me. You're wrong Mark. You're fuckin wrong!" Teresa yelled angrily as her knees gave out from her. She crumpled to the ground sobbing angrily.

John, Dave, and Bobby all watched the scene a little shocked. None of them had ever seen Teresa break down like this. Mark knelt in front of her bringing a hand to her face.

"Reesey cup you have no idea how much I wish I was wrong on this. Teresa it's been you all along that he's been after. He's kept an eye on you this whole time."

"So why now? Why not kill her before?" John asked confused.

"In two weeks it will be twenty years. Ten years to the date my parents were in an accident. The car appeared to be tampered with but since their car was hit by a drunk driver there was no investigation. They thought I was just making up the brake lines being cut. That was why I moved here. I couldn't take it in Colorado anymore. I don't understand why he is going after me though Mark. I was only nine when it happened."

"We think he was a child sex predator. He was always around the park you used to play at. Apparently you were always so nice to the other kids as well as him. He saw you at the park one day with your sister and brother. They wouldn't play with you and were being mean to you. So he killed them. He watched as your parents avoided you every time it came around to the anniversary. He felt they forced you into becoming a cop. So he tampered with their car. The way he sees it he did it all for you." Mark explained.

"So why go after me now? What did I do?" Teresa asked.

"You ignored him. You never came to him the way he wanted you too."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I only own Teresa so far.

**Chapter 4**

Teresa sat in her tub and just let the water and candles soothe her. She was so stressed and worried about everything she was told today. Plus the fact that she hadn't seen her godfather in twenty years. He wasn't working at the same precinct she was when she left. She hadn't seen her ex-boyfriend as well as ex partner since she left Colorado.

Meanwhile Dave used his key to unlock the door to Teresa's house. He was here to get answers and nothing else. When he saw her in the tub with bubbles covering up the curves of hers he loved so much, he felt the familiar tightening of his groin. He could see the stress she was under when he looked at her face. He noticed she had one arm resting on the other side of the tub. He started to undress by undoing his tie. After completely undressing, he sat opposite her in her tub. Teresa felt hands massaging her feet and without opening her eyes, she pulled her arm up aiming her gun.

"What the hell?" Dave angrily asked looking down the barrel of her gun.

Teresa sighed and un-cocked her gun. She then placed it on the table next to the tub. She looked at Dave sadly. Dave just looked back at her. They weren't really an emotional, affectionate couple.

'A normal boyfriend would hold me right now.' Teresa thought.

"Are we gonna talk about this Morgan?"

Teresa looked up at him glaring. She got up out of the tub and angrily put on her bathrobe. She then stomped out of her bathroom. Dave just shook his head and pulled the plug out of the drain. He then wrapped a towel around his waist and walked into her room. He noticed she wasn't in there and headed down the stairs into the kitchen. She was standing there facing away from him looking out the bay window.

Dave cleared his throat and watched as she turned around and looked at him. He noticed the anger in her eyes and wondered why she would be angry.

"I know you are wondering why I didn't tell you about Nicolette. That isn't something I tell someone I am barely involved with. Nor do I tell it to someone who doesn't respect me."

"I thought we were friends. How in the hell do I not respect you Morgan?"

"That right there! You can't even call me by my real name. Even out of the office you call me Morgan! Outside of work I am not just your employee!"

Dave grunted and ran his hand over his face in frustration. He then slowly walked over to her and placed his hands on her hips.

"You're right Teresa. I do that. I'm sorry. I do it without even realizing it." He said trying to calm her.

Dave realized then that Teresa was more involved in what they had than he was. He just viewed them as two people who took care of the other's needs. It was obvious that she thought they were in a real relationship. He then knew he was going to have to be careful because if she left his precinct, he would be losing more than one of his best. He knew if she left, John would leave with her. The two of them were two of his best.

"I am sorry Teresa."

Teresa knew he wasn't really sorry. She could see it in his eyes. It was then she knew he didn't feel for her the same way she felt for him.

"Whatever Dave."

"So are you gonna tell me why you didn't tell be about your family? Why wasn't it on your record?"

"First off I didn't have to tell you a damn thing David. Second my last name isn't really Morgan. They changed my last name when I got ready to move here. Obviously that didn't help much since that bastard has found me."

"So explain to me how you know the two men that came into my office today."

Teresa walked into the living room with a glass in her hand. Dave looked at the glass noting the amber liquid in it. He followed her into the living room and watched as she took a seat in a large brown chair. To him the chair made him think it was one-third of a couch. He didn't like chairs like that even if they were big enough for him to sit in. He preferred large, long couches. As he sat on her couch that matched the chair, he looked around the living room. He was really starting to notice just how different the two of them were.

Her living room was done in shades of brown, her kitchen in blues and yellows, her guest room in greens, and her guest bathroom was done in reds. The furniture was all meant for the person to enjoy comfort more so than the style of it. His home really didn't have set colors. It was also decorated more for style and lavish than comfort. Her bedroom was done in simple colors of black and what he called blood red. The only thing he liked about her room was the large wooden bed in her room. It had four posts that went so high you almost thought they touched the ceiling, but really were a good foot from touching the ceiling. While it looked comfortable he wouldn't know how much because he had never been in her bed.

"Do you really want the whole story David? Because you can't decide you don't want to know anymore after just a little." Teresa said sadly.

"I want the whole story Morg…I mean Teresa." Dave said.

"Here goes…"


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I only own Teresa so far. I know Mark Callaway and Glenn Jacobs aren't really related, but for my story purpose they are.

**Chapter 5**

"Everything you heard Deputy Chief Callaway say today was true. The man's name is Mason Johnson. He's about Deputy Chief Callaway's age now and used to work for my dad who was an attorney. He was always nice to me whenever I would come into my father's office. Well my father noticed how Mason would always stare at me and began to grow worried. After supposedly hearing some conversation of Mason's about me, he fired him…" Teresa trailed off as she took a drink from her glass.

"Did Mason vow revenge?"

Teresa shook her head as she looked away from him. After a few minutes she turned back to look at him.

"He packed up his stuff and left. As he was walking out of the building, he saw me sitting on a bench outside. He knew I was probably waiting on my dad. He walked over and told me that my dad didn't like us being friends, but one day he would be back for me. Soon after my sister, brother, and neighbor were killed. There wasn't enough evidence for an arrest much less a conviction. Over the next ten years things seemed ok though. I went through police academy and became an officer on the same precinct as Deputy Chief Callaway and Lieutenant Lashley. Then my parent's accident happened, and no one investigated it the way they should've. I couldn't take it there anymore and put in for a transfer. I told my chief that I didn't care where. He knew you from college and knew you were lookin for someone. I came here then and the rest you already know." She said as she wiped a few tears away.

"Just how close are you and that Deputy Chief Callaway and Lieutenant Lashley?"

"I used to date Lieutenant Lashley. I've known him since I was little. We grew up together despite our age difference. We broke up because he didn't like the fact that I wanted to become a cop. Deputy Chief Callaway is my godfather. My father was his best friend. They grew up in Texas together. When our family moved to Colorado so did his. I haven't seen talked to him since my sister and brother's funerals. I haven't seen him since my parent's funeral."

Dave just sat there not knowing what to think. He then remembered that John knew.

"Wanna explain to me why your partner knew?"

"I told him a year ago after we worked a case similar to what happened. He wanted to know why it seemed to effect me so closely." Teresa said with anger laced in her voice.

Dave knew he had angered her once again. He knew he needed to leave because he was really starting to hate how she effected his emotions and thoughts. One moment he swore she was just a warm body and a good fuck. The next he was wanting more from her, and that wasn't a good idea. Teresa could tell when she looked at Dave that he was trying to think of a way to leave.

"Go ahead David…"

"Go ahead what?" He asked confused.

"Leave. I can see you want to. So go ahead and fuckin leave. You got the answers you felt you had to have so badly, so now you can get out."

Dave didn't like her yelling at him so he began to yell back. What neither knew was while they were yelling at each other, someone was outside watching through Teresa's living room window.

"So he just wants to use her huh? Well that's just not good. I'll show him how wrong it is to mess with her." The man said to himself as he watched the couple still arguing.

He walked to his vehicle and pulled out a notebook after he got inside it. He noticed he did indeed have the address he was looking for and headed in the needed direction. Later that night, Dave parked his car in his driveway. He had left Teresa's over forty-five minutes ago. After the fight they talked and decided the benefits were over. For now they were just co-workers and maybe down the line friends once again.

'What was that?' Dave thought as he heard a noise behind him.

Before Dave could reach for his gun, he was hit from behind. He fell on the ground and rolled over onto his back. He looked up and through somewhat blurry vision noticed a masked figure standing over him.

"What was that for?" Dave asked angrily.

"No one hurts Teresa and gets away with it." The masked figure said venomously.

'This must be Mason.' Dave thought to himself.

Soon Mason started kicking and hitting Dave. Mason didn't really count on Dave's strength, size, or the fact he had a gun while he was beating him. Due to that fact, Dave started to fight back and then went to reach for his gun. He cocked his gun and pointed it in Mason's face.

"Get the fuck off my property and leave Teresa alone." Dave said menacingly.

"You really think guns scare me Chief Bautista? If they did I would've never shot two children or the other few who hurt Teresa. Next time you see Deputy Chief Callaway you might want to ask him what happened to his sister-in-law." Mason said before he disappeared.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I only own Teresa so far. I know Mark Callaway and Glenn Jacobs aren't really related, but for my story purpose they are.

**Chapter 6**

Meanwhile while Dave was dealing with Mason, Teresa went to John's apartment. Using the spare key he had given her last year after hearing what happened, she opened the door and relocked it as quietly as she could. She had taken her shoes off outside the door and held them in her hand. She set her flip-flops down on the couch and made her way gently to John's bedroom.

'Wow he actually has a nice clean room.' Teresa thought as she walked in the open doorway.

She had never been inside John's room. The only reason why she knew where it was, was because when John had given her the tour he had just pointed to the door. She wanted to laugh as she remembered he said he'd show her the room when it was clean. He never had though. As Teresa neared his bed, she noticed he was laying on his stomach on the right side of the large queen sized bed.

'I really hope that a shirt is the only thing missing in his sleeping attire.' Teresa thought as she pulled back his covers gently.

John felt someone pull his covers back and opened one eye to look at his alarm clock on his nightstand. The bright green digital numbers told him that it was five minutes after midnight. He reached his right arm down for where he hid his gun. As his hand wrapped around it, he breathed in through his nose.

'Wait I know that smell…' He thought.

"Terry?

If anyone were to see them right now, they would think the two had a boyfriend-girlfriend relationship especially since he called her Terry. When they were outside of work that was what he called her. Teresa just looked at John as she stood next to his bed. John could tell something was really bothering her. He rolled over onto his back and held his arm out to her. Teresa sighed as she laid next to John. She placed her head on his chest and soon felt him rubbing her back.

"What happened Terry?"

"Dave and I are over. I realized that I don't feel for him the way I thought I did. Then I have some psycho guy who's been obsessed with me almost my whole life coming after me."

John rolled onto his side, keeping her in his arms. He just held her to his body as she cried and told him the night's events. When she told her about pulling a gun on Dave, he couldn't help but laugh.

"I'd have loved to be a fly on the wall to see that." John said.

Teresa let out a small laugh at his words.

"How was it? You know seeing your godfather and ex-boyfriend after all this time?" John asked her softly.

"I could've dealt without seeing Bobby. It was weird to see Uncle Mark though. I've missed him so much. To know he's not mad at me for not seeing him all this time makes me feel good."

"It wasn't all on you though Terry. It was his decision too for yall not to talk or see each other." John told her.

Teresa nodded as she thought of John's words. A week after her parent's died, Mark's sister-in-law, Amelia, was killed. No one connected the death of Amelia Jacobs to what happened with the deaths in the Matthews family. Mark, his brother Glenn, and Teresa all knew better though.

"Have you talked to Mark's brother since that all happened?" John asked her.

"I haven't talked to him since the day after she died. We had that fight and he told me it was all my fault she was dead. I almost didn't go to the funeral, but I did anyways. I actually liked Amelia until that day she yelled at me and hit me." Teresa said quietly.

John could tell she was getting tired so he suggested the two get some sleep. John rubbed her back softly and slowly until she fell asleep. He soon fell asleep after she did. When his alarm went off that morning, the two got up and took turns getting ready. When they arrived at the station, the female officer sitting at the desk looked up at them.

"Chief Bautista wants to see the two of you in his office now." She said softly.

Teresa nodded as she smiled at the older woman.

"Do you know what it's about Maggie?" Teresa asked her.

"All I know is that Deputy Chief is in there with some other man right now." Maggie told her.

"The same man with him yesterday?" John asked.

"Nope. He is bald like that man was though. He's about as tall as the Deputy Chief too."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I only own Teresa so far. I know Mark Callaway and Glenn Jacobs aren't really related, but for my story purpose they are.

**Chapter 7**

Teresa felt her stomach jump up into her throat. John noticed the look on her face. He thanked Maggie for her message. He then gently pulled Teresa through the swinging doors that went into where the rest of the station was. He slowed down as he came to the hall that lead to the chief's office.

"You know who the other guy is don't you Teresa?"

"I think it might be Glenn." Teresa said softly.

John now knew why she looked so scared. The two slowly headed to the door to the chief's office. John tapped on it twice and opened it when Dave yelled for them to come in.

"Detective Morgan, Detective Cena…you remember Deputy Chief Callaway. This is Captain Jacobs. Captain Jacobs I'd like you to meet Detective Cena and Detective…"

"Detective Morgan and Captain Jacobs have met already Chief Bautista." Mark spoke up.

Teresa couldn't even bring her gaze up to look at Glenn. She knew he was looking at her though. She always knew when he was either close by or looking at her. She could feel it.

"Sorry I wasn't aware the two knew each other. I apologize." Dave said looking at Teresa confused.

"If I may ask sir, why is Captain Jacobs here?" John asked Mark.

"Captain Jacobs is also linked with this case through personal experience. He knows as much about this case as Teresa and I do. I brought him in because we know he's going after Teresa next." Mark answered.

"How do you know that?" Teresa asked.

"Well besides attacking your boyfriend over there, Deputy Chief Callaway followed him last night to your partner's house." Glenn said looking sternly at Teresa.

Teresa knew by the look in his eyes what he was trying to say.

"Well excuse the fuck out of me for needing a friend after everything I've been through." Teresa said looking back at him just as sternly.

"So what exactly is Captain Jacobs going to be doing while he's here?" John asked.

"I'll be Teresa's shadow pretty much. Mason has killed enough. I refuse to let him kill again."

Teresa looked at Glenn and noticed something in his eyes besides anger.

'Concern? He's looking at me with concern?' Teresa thought confused.

Later that night, Mark, Dave, Teresa, John, and Glenn were all sitting around Teresa's dining room table. There were open case files, notes, and photos all over the table. Teresa noticed a file that sat closed under the open case file containing information on her parent's accident. She grabbed the file and opened it. When she saw what was in it, she dropped the file and ran outside. The guys all looked up shocked. Glenn noticed the now open file.

"I'll go after her."

Mark looked at his best friend and brother as he walked out the front door. He didn't understand why Glenn would be going after her.

'I thought he hated her.' Mark thought confused.

Meanwhile John thought it was a good thing that Glenn was the one who went after Teresa. He could tell the two really needed to talk after all these years. Dave though was mad. He was about to go after Teresa until Glenn stopped him. Then Dave started to wonder why he wanted to go after Teresa. He didn't care about her as more than a good fuck and a good cop.

'Oh God…' Teresa thought with a groan as she finished emptying the food that had been put in her stomach ten minutes ago.

Teresa felt a presence behind her. She was about to reach for the gun she kept hidden around her ankle under her flared jeans, but stopped when she realized who it was.

"What do you want Glenn? Come to blame me some more for all of this? You do realize I have no control over this? I didn't ask for this shit to happen…" Teresa trailed off with a shaky voice.

Glenn realized then just how hard of a time he had been giving Teresa. He sighed and was about to say something when he noticed something moving out of the corner of his eye. As soon as the first shot sounded, he pushed her down to the ground and covered her small body with his. A few more shots sounded out. Glenn, while still lying over Teresa, fired a few rounds towards the direction the bullets came from. Teresa just laid there frozen. Finally all that was heard was silence. Glenn looked down at Teresa and noticed the frozen look.

"Lizzie?"

Teresa snapped out of the trance she was in when she heard the name Glenn said. She looked up at him. Being this close to him she could make out the hazel flecks in his eyes, thanks to the front porch light. She could make out all the strong features among his face. Teresa's senses were all of a sudden aware. She was aware of his weight and warmth of his body covering hers. She could feel the hard planes of muscles resting over her. When she looked into his eyes, she noticed the darkening of them. She noticed the desire in them. Teresa then realized her legs were spread wide open and he was resting in between them. She was very surprised when she felt the hardness of his arousal pressed into her jean covered mound.

'Oh God.' Teresa thought as she felt desire start stirring through her.

Without taking his eyes away from her, Glenn grinded his arousal against her jean covered mound. Teresa quietly gasped as she felt the friction. Glenn noticed the flush of her skin and smiled as he moved against her again a little harder.

"Glenn…" Teresa whispered huskily.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I only own Teresa so far. I know Mark Callaway and Glenn Jacobs aren't really related, but for my story purpose they are.

**Chapter 8**

Glenn couldn't help but love the way his name sounded from her lips. He moved against her again with a little more hardness then before. Teresa felt like her whole body was on fire. She had never felt desire this intense before. The fact that anyone could see what was going on, just added to the allure of it. Though Teresa knew if anyone was watching them right now, it would just look like Glenn was protecting her.

'God what am I feeling?' Teresa wondered to herself.

Teresa felt like she was going to explode. She knew if he thrust against her one more time, she was going to climax. She could start to feel the tingly and warmth feeling in her belly.

"Damn Lizzie. You're so damn responsive…"

Teresa was about to say something when she heard the voices belonging to Mark, John, and Dave.

"Are either of you hit?" Mark asked as he kneeled next to the pair.

Teresa looked up and noticed all three men had their guns drawn. Being so close to such an intense climax, that was as much as she could concentrate on. She was way to close to feeling so good and way too aware of Glenn's warmth and arousal also.

"No we're good." Glenn told Mark.

"We're gonna look around. Keep Teresa covered."

"I got Lizzie. Yall go." Glenn told his brother.

Mark, Dave, and John took a look all around where Glenn said the shots came from. Teresa was glad Mark pretty much told them to stay put. She knew if either of them moved, she would climax.

"Now…" Glenn growled at Teresa.

"Now what?" Teresa whispered.

"Come for me now." Glenn growled again as he pushed against her hard.

Teresa couldn't stop her body's reactions if she tried. As soon as Glenn pushed his hardened arousal against her that last time, she came. She came so intensely she swore she though she was about to pass out. When Glenn realized she was calmed down from her orgasm, he started to lift himself up. It was then he saw the dark red stain on Teresa's teal shirt. He saw Mark and the other two coming back and quickly sat up.

"Why didn't you fuckin tell me that jackass shot you?"

Teresa glared up at him as the pain started to set in.

"You really didn't give me a chance. You fuckin distracted me from it asshole."

Glenn ripped off his shirt and applied pressure to Teresa's wound. He then turned to Mark when he reached them.

"Lizzie's been shot. I'm gonna take her to the hospital. I need you to go with me since you're her next of kin."

Mark nodded and went to start his truck. He rolled down his window and looked at John. After talking privately to his goddaughter's partner, he knew the younger man would want to be at the hospital.

"Reese has been shot. Glenn and I are taking her to the hospital. You can meet us there."

John nodded before he ran over to his car. He noticed Dave walked over to his own car and John called out to him.

"Where you goin Dave?"

"I'm goin home." Dave said with a shrug of his shoulders.

John slammed his car door shut and stalked over to Dave. He pushed the older man up against his own vehicle.

"What the fuck is wrong with you man?" John asked angrily.

"Excuse me? You need to remember who you're talkin to Cena. I'm your damn superior."

John just scoffed at the man.

"You may be superior at work, but right now you ain't superior to anyone. You had a damn good woman and you treated her like your own personal whore. That woman was my partner and my best friend. If you ask me you don't deserve to be chief. One of your detectives was just shot by the fuckin psycho is has been creating her life hell since she was little. Now instead of goin to the hospital to make sure she's ok, you're just gonna go home? You make me sick. You're nothing but a fuckin coward! As soon as this is all over, I'm fuckin transferring."

"Go ahead. You'll have to get used to a whole new partner though." Dave said glaring at the younger man as he moved away from him.

"You think she's gonna stay there? You're more stupider than I thought _Chief_." John said angrily as he ran back to his car and drove to the hospital.

When John arrived at the hospital, he ran into the emergency room waiting room. He saw Mark and Glenn pacing. He ran over to the two large men.

"Is she ok? Where was she hit? Is Terry gonna make it?" John asked a little frantic.

Mark placed one of his large hands on John's shoulder and helped him sit down.

"Reese is back there with the doctor now. I got my friend Steve Williams at the door."

John nodded and soon began to pace with the other two. For some reason that he didn't understand, Glenn began to feel anger towards the young man. Mark noticed his brother glaring at John and began to wonder why he was looking at the younger man like that. Then one thought entered his mind. He started to remember back to when he first knelt next to Glenn and Teresa. He then remembered when he got to Glenn and he told him that he was going to take Teresa to the hospital.

'Oh shit…' Mark thought.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I only own Teresa so far. I know Mark Callaway and Glenn Jacobs aren't really related, but for my story purpose they are.

**Chapter 9**

Teresa watched as the doctor left the room. Thankfully the bullet had only grazed her shoulder. The doctor just let her know that she was going to have to wear her arm in a sling for a few days unless she was asleep or in the shower. She didn't like the sling part one bit. She was glaring at the door still when a nice nurse came in. The nurse instantly reminded Teresa of her grandmother. She even had the silver hair like her grandmother had.

"Hey sugar plum. You seem to be really famous."

Teresa looked at the nurse confused.

"Well first off I'm Nurse Helena. Second I say you seem to be really famous because you've got four really big men out there worried about you."

Teresa couldn't help but smile a little.

"They been given the nurses a hard time?"

"Oh yeah. The big bald one and the big red headed one about clobbered the doctor."

Teresa giggled at the thought alone.

"Let them know that I'm ok and I have to wear a sling for a few days. Let them know it was just a graze."

"Sure thing sugar. Want me to show them in?"

"Right now the only one I want to see is John. Let the others know I'll speak to them later."

Nurse Helena nodded and left the room. Soon John came into her room and straight over to her bed.

"Are you ok Terry?"

"I'm ok. It was just a graze. But I gotta wear this stupid ass sling except for when I shower or when I'm sleeping. I wanted to talk to you about something."

John sat in the chair next to the bed and took her hand she held out.

"You know you can tell me anything Terry."

"I talked to Mark earlier. He's transferring to Houston, Texas. Not only is it where he's from, but he'll be chief there. He offered me a transfer to his precinct. I told him I would only go if you went with me."

John sat there in shock and silence. He didn't really know what to say. When he mentioned transferring to Dave earlier, he only meant to another precinct in Boston. His family was here. He didn't want to have to get used to a new partner though. He didn't know what to do.

"I know all of your family is here John. I don't want another partner. I trust you with my life and that isn't easy for me to say."

John nodded and then looked up at Teresa.

"Let me think about it ok? it's a big decision. I do have a few questions for you though."

Teresa nodded and looked at John.

"Why did Glenn call you Lizzie? What exactly happened with you and Glenn outside?"

Teresa sighed and then took a deep breath before talking.

"Glenn called me Lizzie because my real name isn't Teresa. My real name is Elizabeth Teresa Callaway. My dad wasn't just Mark's best friend he was one of Mark's brothers. I wanted to tell you sooner, but Mark asked me not to say anything until it was ok for me to. I finally told him earlier I didn't like keeping anything from you at all. He finally gave me the go ahead to tell you."

Before John could say anything, Mark and Glenn came barreling into the room. Teresa looked at Mark confused, but she didn't look at Glenn at all.

"When Glenn fired a few shots in the direction the original shots came from, he ended up hitting Mason with two shots. He shot him once in the arm and once in the leg. The police were tipped off to a small hospital that criminals use around here…"

"Saint Teresa's…" Teresa said softly.

"Yeah. Anyways Dave and them got there before he could be released. They've got him down at headquarters right now. He refuses to talk to anyone but you Reese."

Teresa looked at Mark and slowly nodded.

"Since we don't really trust anyone too much outside of this situation, we've got Steve down there watching him carefully."

Teresa looked at Mark in surprise this time.

"Steve? Steve Williams?"

Mark slowly nodded wondering if Teresa was going to be ok around the man who was Mark and Glenn's good friend and was a good friend of her father.

"Who's Steve?" John asked Teresa.

"Good friend of theirs. He used to be good friends with my dad. After my parents died, he got in my face and yelled at me how it was all my fault they were dead. Called me every name in the book and probably woulda beat me if I was a man. I thought he hated me because my dad was dead. I realized it wasn't my dad he cared about. He was in love with my mother and he was mad because she was dead."

Mark, Glenn, and John all looked at Teresa in surprise while she just looked at the window. Teresa then turned to Mark and Glenn.

"Can yall please leave for a few? I need to get redressed."

Mark nodded and started to leave, Glenn however wasn't leaving yet. Mark tried to grab his arm, but Glenn refused to leave at first.

"Why does he get to stay?"

"Because he brought me clean clothes and I trust him. He wouldn't hurt me."

Glenn glared at the younger man before he walked out of the room. When he made it into the waiting room where Mark was sitting, he punched one of the walls sending his fist through the dry wall.

"Ok that's enough! What the fuck is wrong with you man?!" Mark asked angrily as he shoved Glenn into a chair.

Instead of staying in the chair, Glenn got up and started pacing. Mark finally stood in front of him and stopped him. He glared at Glenn refusing to move.

"I fuckin love here ok! I've been in love with her for a long ass time now!" Glenn yelled out.

"You what?"


End file.
